Girl and the Wolf
by xTheNamelessx
Summary: "But, grandmother what a terrible big mouth you have!" "The better to devour you!" Rated M for violence/gore. MonroeXOC. Custom beasts included.
1. Chapter 1

"_O grandmother what large ears you have!"_

"_The better to hear with."_

"_O grandmother what great eyes you have!"_

"_The better to see with."_

"_O grandmother what large hands you have!"_

"_The better to take hold of you with."_

"_But, grandmother, what a terrible large mouth you have!"_

"_The better to devour you!"_

_Little Red Riding Hood, Grimm fairytales_

_Sherwood, Portland Oregon _

_11:05 am_

"You keep that MONSTER away from ma sheep!"

The farmer pointed aggressively towards the woman opposite him. She stood calmly, arms wrapped around her torso. The two were separated by a dead sheep; its guts spread all over the ground and blood covering all of its white wool.

"For the last time, Alf has nothing to do with this!"

The reason for their argument was the enormous black dog sitting patiently next to the woman, its yellow eyes scrutinizing the frustrated farmer. It was of unknown breed, but looked a lot like a mutated German shepherd –only much larger. Alf, for that was his name, was the main suspect for the continued sheep slaughters that had become regular the last month. Whatever fed on those poor creatures made sure to ravage them completely and leave no sign behind.

"Don't you call me crazy, ma'am! We al' know how dangerous tha' beast is!"

And though Alf was seemingly a nightmare, the patient and calm look he gave the farmer had no hint of a threat in it. The dog didn't seem wild, or aggressive, at all. Scarlet, the dog's owner sighed and brushed some stray brown hair out of her face. Few freckles surrounded her nose and she had big, almond shaped eyes, the color of olive leaves. Scarlet was nothing extraordinary when it came to beauty, average height, and semi-athletic body. But she was an exceptionally good agriculturist, even though her main subject of study was geology and not plants. The people of Sherwood appreciated her ability to take fine care of their crops, even though nasty rumours would often spread out about her.

"Alf didn't do this. And that's that!" Scarlet struggled to keep her voice low and calm. The farmer did not, however.

"YOU KEEP THAT BEAST AWAY FROM OUR HERDS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL PUT HIM DOWN MYSELF!" He yelled as the woman turned around and walked away, with the enormous Alf following her closely.

_Central Precinct Justice Center, Portland_

_1:00 pm_

Detective Nick Burkhardt grabbed his mug, full of steaming hot coffee, and headed to his office where his colleague, Hank Griffin, was already filling out some paperwork.

"Looks like a busy mornin'," Nick sat down next to his partner.

"What was your first clue?" Hank mumbled, not lifting his head from the papers. Nick smiled and shook his head.

"Hey guys," it was Wu appearing from behind them. "Captain said you should check this out," he threw a folder on Nick's lap. The detective caught it effortlessly. There weren't many papers inside and so it was thin and extremely light. Nick slid the cover open. There was a photo inside. A particularly disgusting photo.

"God what is this?" Han mumbled in shock from behind him. The photo depicted a massacred girl; her abdomen had been torn apart and blood stained her body up to her neck. What was worse, whoever –or whatever- did this had left no sign of guts or flesh behind; this girl had not been murdered, but eaten. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Sherwood. Probably the most quiet suburb of Portland," Captain said, reaching out and withdrawing the folder from Han's intense gaze.

"We've collected the body, it's heading to Medical Research." Wu continued.

"I want you," Captain pointed at the two detectives, "to look into this."

Han had already grabbed his coat.

"Let's go."

_Sherwood, Portland _

_3:00 pm_

"That MONSTER killed my little girl!"

Mr. Pikes was certainly not the kind of father who cares. Both detectives agreed he was the kind of person who wanted to benefit from everything, even his own daughter's death. Unlike most Sherwood quiet civilians, the Pikes family was always looking for trouble; especially trouble that paid off. His wife, Mrs Pikes, a plump red lady with small blue eyes, was wailing loudly; it was a peek of hypocrisy, however. The family had five other children –most of whom were as plump and bad looking as their mother. There was not much evidence left; no fingerprints but a series of paw prints leading further down the road and into the forest. It had probably rained overnight, because the prints were blurred, but detective Griffin could still make out some of them.

"That's either a bear or a really big wolf," Han pointed at them. Nick raised a brow.

"Not a wolf! It's that DEMON!" the woman wailed behind them.

"Calm down ma'am," Han comforted her. "We'll do whatever we can to help." But the woman just ignored him and kept crying. The rest of their children were looking out to the yard from inside the small house; it looked more like a cottage than an actual house. A herd of sheep were grazing behind some nearby hurdles. Nick browsed around.

"That dog you mentioned, does it have an owner?" he finally asked the shaking man.

"O' course it has an owner! And it'll eat her one day too, I swear to God!" the farmer kept spiting and cursing.

"Do you know where we can find them?" the detective continued.

"Juss' down this road. Kappchen, the name is. Ol' house, big yard. You'll know it when you see it."

"We'll see what we can do, sir."

_Kappchen Farm, Sherwood_

_4:30 pm_

Nick and Han got out of the car noisily and headed to the large front door. The house looked abandoned from afar and only small details indicated that someone still used it; a gardening tool kit neatly placed on a bench, a dog leash folded against the balcony bars, a broom leaning against the wall next to the front door, a "welcome" rag full of dried mud. The rest of the farm was totally abandoned, while a neigh was occasionally heard from the stables. A series of Coca Cola cans were hanging from some nearby trees; some had a round hole right in the middle.

"Looks like someone was practising a gun…" Han mumbled as they walked to the door.

"I wonder how far she shot from," Nick pointed at the empty cans, some of which had found perfect target.

Han shrugged, smiled and browsed for a doorbell. There was none. He just knocked thrice instead.

"Ms Kappchen!" he called, "Portland police." Footsteps were heard from inside. Han heard something like a low growl. "We're here to ask you some questions."

The door creaked open and a slim woman appeared.

"If this is about Alf, he's totally innocent and you have no right to barge in here.." she begun, infuriated.

"Wow wow," Han calmed her down, "There's nothing wrong with…um…Alf. We're here about Mandy Pikes."

"Mandy Pikes?" Scarlet raised a brow, "The girl down the road?"

"She was found dead just this morning, ma'am. We're looking for witnesses," Han continued, struggling to get a glimpse of the house inside. Scarlet was leaning against the wall as if she were trying to conceal the inside.

"That's terrible. What was the cause?" the woman asked, brushing some stray brown hair away from her face.

"We're looking into that." Han replied cautiously.

"May we come in?" Nick asked, mostly because he wanted her attention. There was something oddly familiar about this woman.

"I…haven't had the time to tidy, it's probably too messed up to sit…"

"That won't be a problem." Nick continued and smiled politely, challenging her to reveal her true self. Scarlet blinked but nothing happened; no Wessen transformation. But she still gave him a funny feeling. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Um…are any of you allergic to dogs?"

Han shook his head cautiously and the woman hesitantly gestured them inside.

"Then do come in," she said half-heartedly.

"Oh my…" Han jumped when he noticed the massive shepherd stretching out on Scarlet's carpet. The dog was so big, it reached up to his waist with no problem and when standing on two feet it was probably the same height as him. Alf slowly lifted his head, sniffing the air for intruders. Then, with two heavy paws he lifted his unimaginable weight up and stood there, examining the strangers. The dog didn't bother to growl, he just stood there and watched them expectantly. His golden glare was met with Nick's, who was fairly surprised that the dog actually liked him and moved closer to get its head patted.

The house interior was vast but nothing like the yard. It seemed clean and tidy, even though dust could be seen on some tall shelves or above the abandoned fireplace.

"The building is old. But the ceiling won't collapse on us anytime soon," Scarlet joked as she offered them a cup of boiling hot tea. Han took a sip, while Nick watched her closely. Alf crawled close to Nick's feet and rested his head on the Grimm's lap. The detective softly caressed the thick fur of his head.

"What breed is he?" Nick asked. Scarlet shrugged as she sat on a small couch opposite them.

"I've no idea. My father brought him all the way from Germany when he moved here."

"You're immigrants?" Han asked, browsing around the room.

"My father was. I was born in Portland. Let me just get my ID and…"

"No, it's ok," Nick interrupted her. "Did you know Mandy Pikes?"

"We had gone to school together. Apart from that, no."

"Did you happen to encounter her last night, see her or hear some noise?" Han placed his teacup slowly back on the table.

"No. I returned home really early last night."

"Was Alf home with you?" Nick glared at the dog, which had almost fallen asleep in his lap. Alf's head was as big as Nick's waste and really heavy but the Grimm didn't mind. There was something oddly familiar about this dog as well.

"Yes." Scarlet nodded.

"Can anyone prove that?" Han asked. The woman turned her glare to the ceiling as if she was thinking something through.

"Um…no."

The detectives exchanged a look, while Scarlet had an awful suspicion.

"Are you implying Alf killed the girl? That's insane!"

"Relax, ma'am, no one is making assumptions here." Han reassured her. Scarlet was still frustrated.

"It's her father, isn't it? That crazy old man with his stupid sheep blames everything on Alf!" the woman jumped up from her seat and started to pace around nervously.

"I believe we got all we wanted here." Han got up and extended a hand for her to shake. Scarlet did so awkwardly, while Alf wagged his tail once Nick got up. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

"You too, sir." There was a hint of threat –or was it a warning?

"Bye Alf," Nick waved as they got out of the door.

"So what do you think?" Han said as he entered the car.

"Don't you think he was too quiet for a predator?"

"Never know what to expect from something the size of a bear and teeth like a shark."

"She was very protective over him."

"Well they're pet and owner. Strong bond. Pitty he'll be put down soon."

"I wonder what breed it was."

"Hellhound."

They both smiled at that last comment.

_Central Pecinct Justice Center, Portland_

_7:30_

Nick was getting his coat, ready to return home, when he heard a loud female voice from down the hall. He dashed to the spot, surprised to find it was the Kappchen girl. Tears were running down her eyes, her face was red and swollen while she threw her hands up in the air and yelled at the officers holding her back.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF! NO PROOF AT ALL!" She pushed one of them back with such force the man landed on the ground. The other got a tight grip of her arms. But just then, the woman noticed Nick walking ahead of her. "You! You monster! How dare you put an innocent animal to death!? You sentenced him without proof! Just because he can't speak for himself?" _She will woge…now! _Nick thought, but nothing happened. Even though she totally lost her self-control, she was still human. But if she weren't Wessen, why did she intrigue him?

Nick neared her slowly, encouraging the other officer to loose his grip. "It's alright, I can handle this." He replaced the other opposite the girl, looking right into her eyes. "The girl we found had not been just murdered. She had been a meal for whatever did this. There were paw prints of a large animal leading back to your house. You had no proof he was there with you. This animal is dangerous to other people and a threat to…"

"You can't kill him. Alf is…don't kill him. I'll move, I'll take him away. Just don't…I beg you…" there was something in her eyes, a silent plea that broke his heart. The girl was dead serious. And right then he realized she knew. She knew he was a Grimm. He could tell by the way she was looking at him.

"That's not a dog, is it?" Nick whispered. Scarlet opened her mouth but right then Han appeared from behind them.

"You still here?" he barked at Scarlet, who now took a defensive position. "I think I told you to go home about an hour ago!"

"I'm not leaving without Alf." The woman insisted.

"Ma'am I believe you misunderstood this bear for a dog. An animal that tears people apart is not an appropriate pet." Han continued, partly enjoying the situation.

"He didn't eat that girl. And I'm not leaving this place without him."

"Well you can stay all night and sleep on the floor if you'd like to," Han shrugged and walked off. He mumbled something but Scarlet did not care to listen. Nick exploited the moment.

"What are you?" he was bold with her; this girl was in need of help and not trying to attack him.

"Give me back my wo…dog."

"You can tell me. I can help you."

"If you want to help me, give Alf back to me."

"I can't if you can't prove his innocent. Answer me."

"Go check your books," she gave him a dismissive glare and turned around, slowly walking towards the exit door. Nick thought this through for a moment and then followed her shortly.

_Marie's Trailer, Forest Hills Storage_

_8:05 pm_

Nick's first thought was to skim for wolf-related Wessen. But then again, that girl obviously had nothing to do with Wessen. The beast, on the other hand, was obviously not a dog like he had suspected. He browsed along the shelves for something that looked like, or contained large canines. One book caught his attention; "Direwolves"

Entry One: _As I turned around the corner, I saw this young girl riding on the back of a small bear, or giant wolf. The beast had four legs and lots of fur, most of which was black but there were gray spots on its back and white on its chest as well. Though the beast had long nails and sharp fangs, the girl seemed fearless on top of it and would not give it up when I asked her to. The beast was extremely protective of its young mistress._

The description sounded a lot like Alf. Large and dark, with lots of fur, big paws and fangs. There was a drawing as well; this one bared a striking similarity.

Entry Fourth: _The two women showed me inside their house, which was cosy and warm. They baked bread and took care of their three direwolves, all of which were large and lethal as the first. The beasts seemed awfully quiet inside the house…_

"Not much here…" Nick mumbled and turned the page. Something caught his eye there, however.

Entry Eleventh: _…Hexenbiest had her nails on the girl. The spell would not be complete without blood however. The direwolf almost did away with the Hexenbiest, but it was too late for three drops of human blood were already in the bowl. Luckily for the women the spell was not complete, but that Hexenbiest was now bound to them for a life time. I am afraid she has sent the Blutbad after them, however, and I was not able to track her, or the Blutbad ever since. It is a source of comfort for me that the direwolves can protect them._

Entry fifteen: _…legend repeats itself? The creature had a tendency to smell Wessen, but could also recognize a Grimm from miles away. I am led to believe that the direwolf has special abilities._

Entry Twentieth: …_It bit the Blutbad right in the weak spot, as if it were some sort of trained military dog. It also knew the beast's weaknesses one by one, which surprised me the most._

Entry Fifty: _…extremely protective of its master, a young girl named Leona. _

Entry Seventy: _…loyal and trustworthy companion for its owner, a woman named Anna Kappchen._

Next moment, Nick was inside his car and heading straight to Sherwood. He'd have to call Julliette on his way there; he was not heading home tonight.

_Scarlet's Home, Sherwood_

_11:30 pm_

Nick did not wait for her to open the door, just barged in naturally, unarmed but cautious.

"I know you're here Scarlet." He claimed, even though his own certainty had begun to cloud with doubt. "I can smell Alf." He proceeded, trying to lure her out of her hideout.

"Go away," the woman finally said in a threatening manner.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Scarlet finally appeared, near the stairway bottom. Her hair was let down –something particularly unusual- and mascara was spread all over her cheeks.

"I said go away!" Alf appeared behind her, a lethal black mass moving slowly towards the Grimm. Nick momentarily felt his feet numb.

"Scarlet I'm here to help you." He smiled reassuringly.

"You can't. Now piss off!" she tried to disappear behind the stairway. "I won't let you take Alf away!"

"I'm not taking him." Nick said. Scarlet seemed a little bit more relaxed now.

"Really?"

The Grimm nodded. The woman sighed and neared him, still cautious.

"But I need to know the whole story, before I can help you." He continued. Scarlet rubbed her sore eyes.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Come. I'll show you," she gestured him to follow her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kappchen Farm, Sherwood_

_00:03_

"This way," she led him down a dark hall. Countless empty shelves were built onto the wall and burnt candles hung from the ceiling. This part of the house ought to have been extremely old, for some of the wooden boards were broken and soil appeared from below them. Nick estimated they should be below ground by now because the humidity gave the air a foul smell and made him sweat. They reached the end of the hall where one more shelf was built on the wall, only this one had a book on it. Scarlet reached out and grabbed it slowly. Dust lay on the cover. The woman blew it away and Nick coughed as some of it reached his nostrils. The title was "Narbig", and it resembled Marie's books on Wessen.

"Your missing book." Scarlet bitterly commented. "But even if you had it, you wouldn't open it." She handed him the book to search something inside her pocket. Nick trying to open the cover, but it felt as if it was glued to the front page. "Ah," Scarlet triumphantly exclaimed and withdrew her hand from her pocket. She was holding a Swiss knife blade. Before Nick could move, the woman slid the knife across her palm. Dark blood spilled over the book cover. With one deafening "click" the cover slid open.

"You're crazy," Nick put the book aside and grabbed her bleeding hand. Scarlet was already wiping the blood on her shirt.

"I'll be fine. Read the book."

The Grimm rolled his eyes and took the dusty book back in his hands.

_NARBIG_

_Blood binding as a practise_

_Contents:_

_-Introduction_

_-History and Cultural development._

_-Tracking and recognition._

_-Blood binding methods._

_-Common practises._

"Skip ahead…" she turned the page for him. "Here."

…_ blood has various uses, amongst which it is a main ingredient for Youth and Beauty potions, as well as blood binding between Wessen. That is why we, Narbig make excellent potion makers…_

"The rest is plain trivialities. I just wanted you to know some things before I begin." Scarlet leaned against the wall and pierced him with a glare.

"Alf is a Direwolf." Nick stated, and it was not a question even though a hint of doubt was merely visible in his eyes. Scarlet nodded.

"I use him for protection."

"Who's after you?" She sighed and brushed some stray hair away.

"I'm a Narbig. Everyone is after me."

"Enlightening. Thank you." She sighed.

"Zanep. She's a Hexenbiest who's into potion making. She sent a goon of hers, a Blutbad she's vexed, after me. I had to move three times for him to lose me, but now I have a feeling he's around again."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense him." Nick eyed her, raising a brow expectantly. "Ok, cause I saw how these sheep were massacred. That's no work of a direwolf. That was one nasty Blutbad getting its hands dirty." Nick spoke nothing for a moment.

"Why haven't you confronted him? Why hasn't Alf killed him?"

"I haven't told you the worst part yet. The worst part is our blood makes them stronger. Faster. Bigger. Same goes for Wessen in general. It's like a tonic for them. To some others it's pure poison, however."

A loud noise was heard from above them. Wooden boards creaked. Something was upstairs.

"He's here…" Scarlet was pale as a ghost, and shaking like a fish out of the water. Fear had paralyzed her. Nick felt the gun handle firm inside his palm.

The creaking became louder as whatever was inside the house was walking around.

"It won't work," Scarlet mumbled. Nick took hold of her arm.

"Don't let go."

They held their breath. Another creak was heard and then the noise stopped. For a moment they heard nothing, as if the monster was gone. All of sudden, the wooden boards in front of them collapsed, and a cloud of dust was raised. Nick heard the familiar growl, but was blinded by dust. Next thing, Scarlet was screaming and an enormous Blutbad was on top of her. Nick shot it twice. The monster produced a cry of pain but that's as far as it went; the bullets could not kill it. The Grimm gathered himself and rushed on the beast with all his force, hitting it above the pelvis –its weak spot. The monster screamed like crazy this time, giving Scarlet the time to find some courage and kick it off. Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her away as they ran out of the tunnel. The Blutbad was still crying and rubbing its sore waist. Blood was spilled all over Scarlet's shirt and three nail prints lay on her cheek. This would leave a big scar. Nick pulled the shocked woman with him outside the house. Inside, the Blutbad was going after them with twice as much strength and speed as normal. Detective and Narbig rushed inside the car and before he knew it, Nick was driving as far away from the Kappchen Farm as possible. Scarlet was crying and wiping fresh blood from her face. Nick threw her a glance with the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" he affectionately said, trying to keep his focus on the road at the same time. The woman nodded, still sobbing. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe for tonight."

"All I want is Alfy…" Scarlet cried.

"I'll do my best. In the meantime you need some protection."

_Monroe's House, Portland_

_1:26_

The door opened after the third ring, only to reveal a tall man with his hair flying up in all directions.

"Your clock's broken?" he eyed Nick dangerously.

"It's really important."

The man blinked and examined Nick's clothes –full of dust and blood spills, as well as the pale woman next to him –with scars on her cheek and dried blood all over her neck.

"I'm sure it is. Come." He held the door open for them to come in.

Behind the bushes, big red eyes were watching them. Fresh blood was still on its arms and the Blutbad would lick it furiously, trying to savour the extraordinary taste. He could wait. He had waited before…

_Inside Monroe's House_

_1:30_

"OUCH! Watch it!"

Nick was carefully cleaning the dried blood from the wound. The nails had gone so deep it would definitely leave a scar.

"Do you think it'll leave a scar?"

"Definitely," Monroe walked in, holding a big cup of hot tea and beers. Nick eyed him nastily when Scarlet's eyes went wet again. "I mean…if you don't take care of it."

"Here," the Grimm said, admiring the work he'd done with the wound. "It's all clean now. But you'll need some bandages."

"I might have some," Monroe got up again. Nick followed him in the kitchen, throwing a reassuring smile back at Scarlet, who returned it with a weak smirk.

"She has to stay here for a while," Nick said when the two of them were left alone. Monroe froze in his spot.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" he turned around on heel, with a dangerous spark in his eyes.

"Yes. A woman in great danger. And the same goes for us."

"I'm not keeping a Narbig here." Monroe stated, turning back to his cupboard.

"You're the only one who can protect her from your own kind." He stopped rummaging again. Nick neared him, placing an arm on his shoulder. "I'll promise it'll be just for a day or two." He watched the Blutbad think it through expectantly.

"I hope she doesn't snore," Monroe withdrew his hand from the cupboard and took the bandages inside. Nick smiled behind him.

"So," the Blutbad neared the injured Narbig and took a seat close enough but not too close –the woman went pale every time she saw him. "I guess you're staying here tonight." He handed the bandages over. "Scarlet, right?"

She nodded, hesitantly reaching and taking them from his arm.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. At least not anymore."

"He's a reformed Blutbad. Doesn't hurt a soul nowadays," Nick appeared from behind Monroe's back. Scarlet raised a brow.

"You will leave?"

"I've got lots of work to do," Nick said and neared her, patting her shoulder softly. "But you're in good hands, don't worry."

_Kappchen Farm, Sherwood_

_3:00_

_I'm crazy to return here, _Nick thought. But he had to get the book before anyone else. There were spells in there. Spells powerful that could never be in the wrong arms. The Grimm got off his vehicle and crossed the yard quickly. The house looked just like they'd left it; dusty and old, ravaged and abandoned. Nick pushed the door open, even though it was halfway open already. He then entered the house warily, holding his gun firmly and feeling the trigger with his fingertip.

Vibration.

He jumped up. It was only his self phone. Juliette was probably worried. With the gun still in hand he slowly reached inside his pocket and took it out.

"Burkhardt."

"Nick?" Juliette indeed.

"Honey, I know I'm late," he explained as calm and reassuringly as he could, "but something happened and it cannot be delayed."

"Oh…ok…I was just worried."

"You shouldn't be." He smiled, even though they both knew he was lying.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Me too…bye."

He shut the phone and slowly put it back in his pocket. The house was still dominated by deathly silence. Nick located the hole leading to the secret basement where the book was. He jumped down, still cautious and armed. Fortunately for him, the book lay safe on the ground, untouched by the fight. He reached and picked it up. This time it slid open easily, even without Narbig blood. It landed on a random page and Nick allowed himself to skim through.

_Monroe's House_

_3:05_

"God that's soo good," the Blutbad sipped the last drop of hot chocolate inside his cup. Wiped cream stained his mustache.

"Told you." The Narbig finished her own, then took it to the sink.

"Guess you guys make excellent cooks as well," the Blutbad wiped the cream from his upper lip.

"I guess we do." There was a moment of awkward silence in which they both looked away with nothing to say. Then Scarlet reached out and took his cup to the sink as well. "I could cook for you sometime. Say, you like meaty stuff right?"

"Nah, I'm sort of…ah…on an diet." She nodded casually. "So…" he stretched out, yawning, "It's been a time and a half but…I've got an early waking to do…so…"

"Sure," she nodded again, brushing some stray hair away from her face, "I'll be quiet…"

"Nice."

"Um…Monroe?" she asked before he could leave the room. He turned around on heel. "Are you a heavy sleeper?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…you'll hear it if someone comes…right?"

He leaned toward her –a move that made Scarlet shrink in her spot- and patted her fragile shoulder with a hand.

"Don't worry. You're safe here."

_Kappchen Farm, Sherwood_

_4:00_

_Introduction to potion making:_

_The dos and don'ts_

_To begin with, potion making is an extremely complex issue that has not been completely settled even in our modest ages. Contradicting mundane belief, a Potion bares no resemblance to a common Perfume. That is for the way of crafting, as well as the qualities and benefits of each. By definition, potion is a means of enhancement of physical abilities –such as speed, strength, force, agility. Potions may be liquid, but solid as well. They may be used through the mouth, blood or with other methods that are explained in this book…_

"That seems interesting." He hid the book inside his cape, but as he was doing so, noticed a small passage ahead of him. It was as if someone had tried to snick something inside the wall. Nick stepped closer and reached out. It was red. He scratched the small crack with his fingernails. Parts of the wall collapsed. Then he used his fingers to dig inside and pull out the thin, red object. He held it closer to the whole, the only source of light in the tunnel; it was a cape. A long, red, hooded cape.

"Can't be…"

_Monroe's House_

_4:15_

Noise was coming from the kitchen. The lights were on. Monroe entered the room, rubbing his eyes as he did. Scarlet was in front of the kitchen sink, rubbing something passionately. Foam ran down her arms and spilled the floor. The Blutbad brushed his hair back with five long fingers and tried not to over-react.

"Um…excuse me?"

The woman turned around sharply, almost dropping a slippery plate full of foam.

"_What_ are you doing?" he leaned his head to the side and neared her. Scarlet watched him expectantly.

"I am washing the dishes," she spoke slowly, "…obviously."

"Yes I can see that, I mean…" he sighed, "do you even know what time it is?"

"I like to work when I'm nervous." She sounded as if she'd been practising these words for hours. Monroe shrugged.

"Well I have a dishwasher. But if you wanna do laundry…"

She gave him a harsh look, but then almost immediately her face softened and she smiled.

"I'm not washing your underwear." She teased, then wiped the plate she'd been holding dry with a towel. Monroe took one of the clean plates to wipe alone.

"Say, where did you find all those dirty plates?"

"They weren't dirty. I just spilled something on them and then cleaned them." She shrugged and spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh…" Monroe pretended to nod in sympathy.

"Just kidding…" she giggled. He giggled back.

"Jee thanks, cause for a minute I there you really got me!" She joined his laughter.

"Nah, I just got them from your neighbour saying you wanted to practise your new career as a waiter."

"That's great…" he nodded smiling before he could process the information, "Wait…what?" she smiled and wiped the last one dry.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I just…find it hard to sleep tonight…after…you know..." she mumbled, putting the plate back in its place. Monroe just nodded and placed the plate back as well. "Thank you for helping me."

"Well the least I can do now that…" all of sudden, the air smelled different. Monroe heaved, scanning the room.

"…Now that?" Scarlet didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Stay here."

"Where are you going?" she yelled from behind him. No answer. "Monroe?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Monroe's House_

_4:16_

"Monroe!"

Scarlet dashed behind him, heading for the door. He was already standing there, door wide open and nostrils sucking the most subtle scents one could imagine.

"There's no one here…" she lowered her voice. "Let's go inside."

"There is someone here." The Blutbad kept sniffing the air noisily, "Can't you smell it?"

Her pupils immediately became small as a pinhead, eyes stuck on him in shock. She did not expect this kind of insult from a reformed one. Monroe took a while to consider what he had just said and her following reaction.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to…" he trembled.

"Seriously? That's all you could come up with?" she barked back, narrow eyes and a nasty expression. "I thought better of you." Scarlet shook her head and turned on heel, heading back in the warmth and safety of the house. Monroe slapped his forehead with a palm, but almost immediately returned to the scent that had now weakened but still lingered in the air. It was not exactly a Blutbad. It felt more like a really big wolf.

_Monroe's House_

_7:30_

Scarlet opened her eyes only to find herself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Rise and shine!"

Unfamiliar voice.

_Get up and run…_ Her conscience yelps.

_No don't be such a coward… _That must have been the lost Wesen inside her. Drowned, weak, but still alive.

Scarlet rose on her elbows and took a better look of the place. Blur memories returned to her head.

_Danger!_

Monroe's tall figure appeared in front of the couch. Scarlet scrutinized him.

_Push it and run!_

The drowsiness wore off and it all became clear to her again.

"Um…good…morning." Yawn. Actually, big yawn.

"Coffee?" Two cups were placed on the table. Steam still floated in thin clouds above them. That was one hot coffee.

"Sure…let me just…um, never mind." Scarlet sat up. Monroe had a nervous smile stuck on his face. _And here comes the…_

"So how was your sleep? You seemed to have a little insomnia last night…"

"Fine. Thank you." _Urgh...chatty Blutbad. _She wiped some hair away from her face. _And stupid hair…_

"So, listen about last night…I didn't mean to insult you…" Monroe begun, wearing an apologetic look that could easily melt her heart –the well-known puppy dog eyes.

"Never mind it." Scarlet brought the cup to her lips and prepared to take a sip.

"You might want to wait a little it's too…"

"HOT!" Fire ran down her throat. It was like swallowing a fireball or dipping your tongue in a boiling pot. Next minute she was trying to her mouth cool.

"Wow wow, I'll get you some water," Monroe jumped up and dashed to the kitchen. Scarlet slipped her tongue back inside her mouth. _Now get out of here before he comes back…_ Time was against her now. The Grimm had the Book and was probably home skimming through the "plain trivialities" which in fact where reasons why Nick should have killed her the first moment they met. Scarlet hadn't intended for him to read the whole book; just parts that could turn out useful. Without the rest of her clan to protect her, she was a wolf alone in a forest of bears. _No more running. You kill the Blutbad. _

_He'll have you chopped before you know it._

_He's too slow._

_Just get the hell out of here._

She jumped up, making a run for the door. Knock. Someone was at the door. Scarlet backed off, leaning against the wall wearily. Chances were, it was not the Wolf, but that tiny percentage of facing up to him scared her to death. Footsteps. Monroe was coming to open. _Get the hell out of here!_

_Stay put. _

Monroe appeared from behind her, throwing a puzzled glare, then heading straight for the doorknob. A man in blue, carrying a backpack. Obviously the local Postman. _Thank god…_

"Good morning sir! I brought these for you," he handed Monroe a pack of letters.

"Thank you," Monroe threw a quick glare, "But there's a mailbox right outside…"

"It's broken sir."

The Blutbad knit his brows, leaning behind the man –much shorter than himself- and getting a glimpse of the mailbox, which had been crushed in two.

"Oh man."

The mailbox had indeed been broken, but the way was what puzzled Monroe the most; it seemed as if someone had chopped it in half. There were sharp edges on the wood, probably caused by a really good chainsaw or…teeth.

"Some stray must have bitten it off," Scarlet appeared from behind him. "Though most of them will probably just piss on it…" she shrugged, smiling weakly.

"That's a little suspicious…" the Blutbad said, giving her an expectant glare.

"Why don't call your detective and tell him about it?" she mocked, before turning on heel and disappearing back inside the house.

_Nick's Car_

_8:05_

Nick was driving to work when his phone rang. He lifted it up, hoping to see Juliette's number but it was the central PD calling him instead. With a low sigh of disappointment, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Burckhardt."

"We need you at Park Lane now."

They hung up. Nick rolled his eyes wearily and slipped the phone back inside his jacket's pocket.

"And I was dreaming of a morning coffee…"

_Park Lane, Portland_

_9:45_

"So what did Harper say?"

"Heart attack."

Detectives Burckhardt and Griffin were examining the remains of a late night car accident. A small group of officers were looking around for evidence.

"So he had a heart attack while he was driving and crashed, what do they need us for?"

"That's what he died of. But when we found him he had been chewed on as well."

Nick knitted his brows.

"Check this out!" it was Wu, waving a piece of cloth up in the air. It was colored red. Hank took it in his fingers and read out loud.

"_Melanie Street. _

_Bring a knife._

_Tonight we shall revive."_

"Satanists?" Wu exclaimed, eager to investigate something unusual and escape the daily routine.

"More like a wacky old man on his way to a retirement house," Hank mocked, handing the cloth back to Wu.

"So he died, crashed and then was eaten…" Nick thought out loud. Hank shrugged.

"There aren't many wild animals around here…Guess it was some sort of dog…"

"Well, Harper will know."

_Medical Examiner Office, Portland_

_10:25_

"I've got some good news, and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Harper led them inside the operating room, where the body of a naked man in his sixties was covered with blue plastic wrap.

"Good news." Hank hurried to reply as the two walked up to the operating table.

"Ok, I'll start with the bad." Harper continued –she was not in a good mood today and Hank simply ignored her childish behaviour. "I don't have a clue what kind of beast could do this," she removed the sheet so they could see the ravaged body –most internal organs were missing and parts had clearly been bitten off. "But, I know it's not human."

"And the good news?"

"Whatever ate him has fed on humans before. The girl you brought me two days ago had DNA of this thing all over her."

"How is that good news?" Hank asked.

"Well, it was not the black dog you brought the other day."

"So Alf…I mean the dog is innocent, right?" Nick said and struggled to hide a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Hank threw a suspicious glare at him.

"Nothing," the detective shrugged.

_Monroe's House_

_12:30_

An intense scent was spread all over the house and Monroe's nose lured him to the kitchen. Scarlet was standing in front of a boiling pot, using a spoon to mix something up.

"Oh man…" Monroe sniffed, feeling his heart numb and eyes wet with joy. "What is this heavenly scent!?" he cried, saliva running down his lower lip. His pupils dilated, and the closer he got the more intense his inner turmoil became.

"Oh hey," Scarlet turned around, smirking as he neared her dangerously.

"Um…Monroe?" The Blutbad partly awoke at the sound of his name, and he looked up at her feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Sorry I got a little…carried away there." He smiled awkwardly.

"That's ok. I get it too sometimes." She returned to her cooking and he could not take a step away from the scent her food emitted. "Um…wanna try?" Scarlet said, feeling kind of awkward with him standing so close to her. Monroe nodded but remained silent out of fear he could bite something if he opened his mouth. A sudden hunger awoke inside him; he just had to take a bite of this food… Scarlet smiled and digged her hand inside the dough she'd been baking, next to the boiling water. She wrapped some of it around her finger, then brought to his lips. Without a second thought –nothing about dignity or pride or diet- the Blutbad licked it like a hungry dog.

"Hey don't bite my hand off," she joked.

"Yumm that's just soo good," he felt his brain numb and forget about everything.

"Want some more?" she blinked joyfully and dipped her hand back inside the dough.

"Yes please," Monroe begged drowsily. She put it back onto his lips to lick. The Blutbad closed his eyes and when he opened them again the iris had a crimson red color.

"What is this thing?!" he cried in despair and utter pleasure.

"Dog biscuits."

The words snapped him back to reality. Monroe shook his head, and hurried to the sink where he spat again and again and washed his mouth with running water. Scarlet was glaring at him from afar.

"Don't try to fight it, my friend. Eventually you'll realize how convenient and cheap dog food is." She turned back to the boiling water. Just Monroe's self phone rang.

"Monroe," the Blutbad answered, wiping his mouth with a towel. "Hey Nick." He stared at the Narbig still busy with her cooking. "Nah, she's really quiet. What's up?"

Monroe nodded casually as Nick explained to him on the phone. "Well alright I'll tell her. Sure. And I'm doing fine by the way." Monroe shook his head and shut the phone, then leaned against the kitchen counter. "So, Nick says your dog was innocent after all."

"He's a direwolf. And I knew that." Scarlet said, not removing her eyes from the biscuits.

"Oh…well he says you can take him tomorrow morning." Scarlet lifted her head and stared at the wall, while her chest heaved up and down.

"Really?" there was a surprisingly cheerful hue in her voice.

"That's what he told me."

Next minute the woman had crushed inside his arms and was laughing noisily close to his ear. Monroe found himself hugging back.

"That's so cool! Thank you…" Scarlet mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know…" he said when the woman was back on her feet and away from him. "Those biscuits can be really addicting…" he begun, indicating he wanted some more.

"I'll give you one if you roll over." Scarlet giggled and returned to the boiling water. She brought her left hand in front of her, so that he couldn't see what she was doing, then opened her palm above the water; a short brown hair floated inside it. Monroe rubbed the back of his head. It felt as if someone had just pulled a hair out.

_Marie's Trailer, Forest Hills Storage_

_23:45_

There were few information on Narbig on most books, and even fewer could help Nick understand their true nature. By the time he was almost sure the murderer was not Scarlet; she seemed too weak and vulnerable to hold a gun. But then again, he could not tell if he didn't know what and who she really was; maybe she was just a very good actress.

He finally found something in a very big book; Grimmology Encyclopedia was his guess, even though it was not titled. It was the description of an early encounter between a Grimm and a Narbig.

_The creature could hide its nature easily, and approached me in human form. It was a woman, one of notable beauty. She cried to me and begged for help claiming a pack of beasts was after her. I protected the young lady but it soon became clear to me that this was not a woman at all; this was a Wesen. It soon revealed to me its story; the parents were of different species and produced a sick child that had lost its Woge. So the young Wesen would only partially Woge and hid its identity successfully; it would have never occurred to me if I had not noticed the supernatural strength and agility of this bizarre creature._

Nick turned page.

…_they mixed potions to enhance their abilities and replace their lost Wogle, so witty and devious were these sick creatures._

He turned page again. There was a picture of a young woman, lying below an enormous wolf with her legs spread open. It took a while for Nick to realize what the two were actually doing. And when he did he wished he had been mistaken.

_Deep inside the forest the gathered and there they mated with beasts of the night, claiming to produce powerful children that would continue the generation. But what they created were monsters of unbelievable power and unbearable faces. Most of the time, they killed them right after birth. Those who survived escaped to forests and were impossible to terminate…_

Nick's eyes were wide with shock, but his surprise switched to puzzlement when he felt a piece of silky paper slide below the thin page. He turned a few pages and found some pieces of cloth, napkins and magazine pinned in the back cover. He lifted one up randomly.

_September 07_

_Melanie Street_

_Bring your cape along_

It was a note. And seemed relatively modern. Nick skimmed through another one.

_Dog leash and anti-rabies vaccination._

_App; 7' sharp_

_A knife?_

Different handwriting. Was it Scarlet's? He lifted the last one, carefully written with red ink on a really old paper.

_Dear sisters and brothers,_

_Our time has come to salvate at last. Tonight we shall revive a demon old and powerful, tonight we shall begin a new life;_

_We shall die and resurrect in perfection; we shall salvate for the centuries of endless suffering; we shall break the chains of our ancestors; we shall bring the Wolf to life._

_Do not be deaf to hear our call._

_The burden is on you._

His mind immediately made the connection. The Narbig never stopped breeding hybrid monsters. One of them was still out there, Scarlet had said it herself; the Narbig blood in his veins made him stronger and faster, but also hungrier. He didn't look like a Blutbad because he wasn't a Blutbad; he was a hybrid. And Nick, as a Grimm, had to stop this twisted tradition.

_Monroe's House_

_0:10_

Nick knocked twice and waited for a long moment that felt like eternity to him. The door opened slowly to reveal Monroe in his pyjamas, yawning noisily with his eyes weary and red.

"Man you're getting worse all the time!"

"Where is she?" Nick was frustrated and didn't bother hiding it.

"Calm down." Monroe calmly replied. "What's going on?" Nick couldn't wait anymore; he hated the way she had lied in his face and right now the only thing that mattered to him was to give her a good lesson. _Relax, _he thought to himself but it was too late. Next thing, he was punching an defenceless woman in the eye. Scarlet was still drowsy and sleepy, but had kept herself awake. Still, she could not resist his power and collapsed weakly on the ground. Monroe rushed from behind Nick, holding his arm before he could cause more harm.

"Nick! What are you doing?"

The Grimm turned sharply, eyeing his partner dangerously.

"She's a liar." Monroe knitted his eyebrows then threw a puzzled glare at the petrified woman shaking on the ground. "I trusted you and tried to help you and you lie to me in return?" Nick turned to Scarlet now, his eyes wide and arms shaking intensely. "That was your plan? To play the victim so I would trust you and protect you while you would ravage innocent people?" The woman mumbled something, but was still too paralyzed from the shock to make sense. Monroe dragged Nick aside.

"Dude, you're not yourself right now. Why don't we all calm down…"

"You have no idea what she and her likes are doing. I've seen many ugly things but honestly nothing could shake me as much." Nick turned around sharply, eyes sparkling with anger and breathing furiously but the woman was gone. Both of them hadn't heard a thing or felt her leaving but now all of sudden there was no trace of her ever been inside the room. The two exchanged a puzzled glare before dashing to the door; it was hanging open. Nick rushed outside, feeling the frozen night-breeze wipe his face as he run straight inside the forest. He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling the Narbig had headed towards the forest; _They gather deep inside dark forests…_ Monroe's footsteps were heard from behind him. They sped up across the road, then slowed down when they reached the first few trees. Branches appeared in random and they regularly had to jump, dodge or even crawl. Monroe's natural agility helped him proceed faster, in a pace that the Grimm could hardly keep up with. After a while the Blutbad halted, and so did the detective behind him.

"I get a really strong scent here…" he whispered, holding Nick back with an arm. Monroe sniffed the air around him. "Female. I think it's her…"

"Stay back." Nick commanded and Monroe felt slightly insulted by his compelling manner. He spoke nothing, however, because anxiety paralyzed him.

With her back pinned on a tree, Scarlet was eyeing them dangerously, careful not to be seen. The Blutbad had felt her, however and now she had no alternative; _Stand and fight. _With one deep breath she felt the pain of her re-awakened Woge and soon she had transformed.

Monroe head something move from behind him. Nick had not felt it, but knew danger was in the air. Next minute he had been thrown on the ground forcefully, by something so strong that lifted him up with one hand only. _Blutbad?_ Within a blink of an eye it was on top of him; ugly as a Hexenbiest, strong as a Blutbad. The Wesen's teeth were uneven on each side and part of its mouth was distorted and deformed, rendering the creature unable to eat or chew. The same didn't go for a bite, however, and the Grimm soon felt the sharp, yellowish teeth pinned below his skin. He kicked her in the belly, barely making her lose her balance for a second. Sharp nails scratched his chin as he tried to get up and escape the certain death. Nick could now understand why Narbig lost their Wogle. The right eye was rotten and the eyeball fully exposed while both pupils were enlarged and red. There was no nose, just two enormous nostrils that seemed to be dysfunctional as well; the creature made a horrible breathing noise. There were hair, gray and white, but part of the head was bald and the skin was rotten or had collapsed. Nick felt nauseated; he had never been close to something _that_ ugly. Some Wesen were admittedly bad-looking, but none of them could match up to this hybrid. Nick blamed it on her Wogle being unnatural –most Wesen forms existed in his subconscious while this one did not. He did not get another second to think about it though, for now the Narbig was on top of him, leaning to get a good bite from his neck. Something pushed her to the side. Monroe in his Blutbad form appeared next to the Grimm. The Narbig rolled over, now back on her horrible feet. Nick took his gun out but before he could pull the trigger the creature started to moan in pain on its own. She kneeled on the ground, crossing an arm around her sore torso. With an unbearable yelp of pain, Scarlet was humanized again and only drops of Nick's blood could connect her to the horrible creature that had been standing between them a moment ago.

"Please don't! I can explain!" the woman breathed desperately, lifting a hand up to protect her face. Nick lowered his gun; his anger was still boiling, but this time his curiosity overtook him; if Narbig were Wesen who could not enter their Woge, how could Scarlet do it?


	4. Chapter 4

_The Forest, Monroe's House_

_0:20_

"Kill me now and you'll never know the truth!"

Scarlet was shaking and Nick's blood was stuck below her long fingernails. Her hair was messy and face sweating. She seemed so vulnerable and naïve that Nick lowered his gun without much hesitation. But right then her innocent expression changed to a much darker one and next minute she was rolling her head and shifting her shoulder, arousing her Woge.

"You're so naïve," she said, now in her beastly form, and it sounded like two voices united in one. Nick immediately got a tight grip of his gun's handle again but it was too late; the beast jumped on him and forced him to drop the gun. Instead of staying and finishing him off, however, she dashed inside the forest and none of the men felt tempted to follow her.

"Are you alright?" Monroe slipped his arm below Nick's, helping him back on his feet.

"I had no idea they can be that strong…" Nick said, examining his sore arm.

"Dude," Monroe's eyebrows shot up, "That _thing_ was not a Narbig."

"But you said you smelled a Narbig in her!"

"Well I thought I did. Narbig are really rare to come across…"

"You've never actually smelt one before, have you?" Nick said, really pissed off. Monroe shifted, then shrugged.

"Nope. But my mom always used to say they smell funny…and she definitely did."

"If she's not a Narbig, then what is she?"

Monroe sighed, rolling his eyes. "You think I know everything about every creature out there?"

"You're right." The Grimm dusted off his coat and straightened his shirt. "Thank you for your help," he patted his partner's shoulder then made his way out of the forest. Monroe looked around, taking in the lifeless, grim surroundings. His heart begun to pound louder now he was left alone; he wasn't afraid, just nervous.

"I'd better get the hell outta here," the Blutbad mumbled to himself and hurried out of the dense flora.

_Deeper inside the forest_

_1:00_

With her hind legs worn out and sore, her mind dizzy and about to collapse, Scarlet leaned against a tree log, resting her scarred arms against the hard wood. Her Woge was still active, and a horrible noise followed her every breath –the lungs were abnormally shaped. A large fang pierced through her upper jaw and had now created a wound that would be extremely difficult to heal. Her heart was racing because she was all alone now and unprotected –also the reason she didn't change back to human form. Weakened by the endless running and the pain the Grimm had caused her, she rested there for a couple of minutes until a hustle was heard.

"My poor beast," a soft female voice spoke. Scarlet's pupils dilated when she re-opened her weary eyes to check who was nearing her. Hiding her face behind a red hood, the woman kneeled softly next to the wounded Wesen and caressed her horrible head with affection. "Maybe you weren't ready to face him after all." The woman smiled and though the hood hid most of her face, pearly white teeth shined clearly through the mist. "But don't worry," she caressed the creature's cheek with affection as it breathed slowly, "Mummy will take care of you." And with that the woman stood back on her feet, receiving an adoring stare from the bleeding Wesen. "Help her up." The woman commanded and another petrifying creature appeared from inside the shadows; this one had the sharp teeth of a Skalenzahne combined with the slit pupils and scaly skin of a Lausenschlage. Rotten wounds however existed around its eyes and on its neck, similar to those Scarlet bared on her own. The creature lifted his fellow Wesen up easily and tossed her motionless body over his shoulder as he followed the hooded woman deeper and deeper inside the forest.

_Monroe's House_

_1:50_

_There was noise. Confused, mixed, but noise. At first it was laughter. Many voices, each one different, male and female, laughing and shrieking inside his head. Then one remained, louder than all the others put together; a deep female laughter. The giggles faded away, wearing his ears out, and only one hollow sound remained; wolves howl. Then another one, and another one and another…_

"_Listen to them. The Children of the Night. What music they make…" it was a male voice. A sudden flash; one dark silhouette appeared inside his head. Hairy, breathing heavily and saliva dripping from its lower jaw. The howling got louder. The silhouette too turned its horrific head upwards and started to howl. A girl shrieked. Blood and chopped body parts. The silhouette held feet and hands inside its lap; all soaked with crimson blood, dripping, wounded and massacred, beaten. _

_Scarlet was there. Her green eyes piercing through the darkness. _

"_Help me. Please. Help me."_

Monroe awoke with her weak voice echoing inside his head. _Relax._ _Inhale…Exhale…_ He tried to repeat the slowly breathing he did while taking his daily Pilates. His nostrils were tickled by a sweet scent. After lots of hesitation and groaning, he decided the only way to find his sleep again would be to find out where this beautiful scent came from.

Placed on the kitchen counter was the bowl Scarlet had left her dog biscuits in.

"I had completely forgotten to get rid of you guys," Monroe mumbled and picked up the biscuits, emptying them in his trash basket. "Problem solved," he wiped his hands clean and headed back towards his bedroom. But just as he was about to enter the room, the scent returned to his nostrils, now heavier than before. "What the…" It was admittedly intoxicating. All of sudden he felt an urge to have one of those biscuits… _Why not all? …_ _No. Snap out of it. _The Blutbad shook his head sharply, then headed back inside the kitchen. The smell was driving him insane now, especially as he opened the basket and took the trash out, covering his nose with a hand while he dashed to the nearest trash can outside. "Here." He dumped them inside then shut the lid and hurried back inside his house. Just as he was about to shut the door, shivers ran down his spine and the neck on his hair shot up; someone was behind him. Monroe turned around on his heel, expecting to see something horrible glaring at him from between the bushes; nothing. _Just your sick imagination, that's all. _He comforted himself then run back inside the house.

He collapsed on his bed, covered with his warm sheets. _It was just a dream._

But then why was he still shaking?

_Central Precinct Justice Center_

_8:00_

_Scarlet Kappchen_

_ID No …_

"Not interested," Nick scrolled down the page wearily.

"How come you're here so early?"

Wu appeared from behind of Nick, making the latter gasp in shock.

"I was just checking on some reports," Nick lied for what he was searching for had nothing to do with reports or police work at all.

Wu shrugged, taking a sip of his morning coffee before the central speakers were heard:

"Attention, all units on Seventh Lane. Attention…"

_Seventh Lane? That's close to Monroe's house…_

Wu threw one hurried glare at the Grimm, then dashed outside the office. Nick glared at the computer; time was not on his side this time. Without a second thought he picked up the phone and browsed through his contacts.

Ring. Ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Juliette?"

"Hey honey how…"

"I really need you to find something for me. Actually…someone."

_Seventh Lane, Portland_

_8:30_

When Nick arrived, detective Griffin and Captain Renard were already into the case; a middle-aged woman had been found amputated, while her body was torn open and her inside devoured. Nick's first thought would be it was the work of a Spinetoad, but then again no Spinetoad fed on women.

_Except if it isn't an authentic Spinetoad._

"Do you understand the press will go crazy about this?" Renard was clearly as frustrated with the sequence of murders as disappointed with Burckhardt and Griffin for not making any process as far as the suspect was concerned. Nick walked closer to a witness who was testifying for two officers.

"I didn't manage to see what it was, but it was not human…" the woman was shaking. A group of teens from behind had also witnessed the massacre and were nervously chatting with few cops.

"This is proof the Slenderman exists!" a young woman cried out, almost collapsing on one of the officers. Nick shook his head, feeling his warm forehead.

"We took few DNA samples. And the body will be in Harper's office in the next hour," Wu was giving his own report to an aggravated Renard.

"That's not our job, it's the Animal Control that should…" Hank was arguing with the Captain at the same time. Nick felt a vibe in his coat.

"Burckhardt."

"_You'll never believe this," _it was Juliette.

"Try me."

"_The woman you're looking for...she has no past. I mean, there is info on her but only after her 20. I looked it up everywhere."_

"Interesting. So you couldn't find anything else? Relatives, parents?"

"_No. But,"_ there was a sound as if she was flipping the pages of a newspaper, _"twenty years before Kappchen's first appearance, another person was born with the same name just a few miles from Portland. And their characteristics bare a striking similarity…"_

"What happened to her?"

"_Seems like she was that case of a girl disappearing into the woods. There's not much here either."_

"Any relatives?"

"_Her family owns a shop on Melanie Street. It sells antiques." _

"Thank you so much baby, you've no idea how helpful you were." Nick said, searching for a justify to leave the crime scene at the same time.

"_You're welcome…and don't forget your promise for tonight."_

"I won't." Nick said and waited for her to hung up first. His promise; candlelit dinner. An annoying doubt filled his mind however, what if he let his girlfriend down again? _Focus._ "Captain, I think I'll go check the victim's files for now…" Nick yelled and Renard barely nodded because he was too busy answering the journalists that had just arrived to cover the incident.

_"Carnival of Rust", Melanie Street_

_8:57_

The antique shop was painted a cosy brown color, while most of it was made of actual wood. It was a short building compared to the endless skyscrapers standing next to it. But there was a sort of out-of-this-world air both inside and outside it. The glass storefront was filled with objects of various sizes and shapes, most of them looking old and used. But they were by no means worn off; the shopkeeper was obviously doing a fine job at keeping them glossy and shiny. A steel knight-armour leaning against a supporting board was what caught Nick's eye; the rust on it had been carefully cleansed and wax had been used to bring forth the silver shine. The Grimm looked around for a price tag but there was none. He then proceeded to enter the shop halting just after the entrance to wipe his shoes on a welcome rug that said "Scratch me, I'm itchy." Nick browsed around the shop's inside; antiques of all kinds were placed on shelves or displayed on small showcases. Behind a tall, wooden counter the shopkeeper –a man in his mid-sixties- was focused on the pages of an odd-looking book. The title was "Wax Museums." The man was wearing a plain, blue shirt. His noise was sharply angled and had a strong nose tip, while his lips were thin and eyes had a watery blue color. His hair had a black color and was cut into a hairstyle that reminded Nick of the fictional hero Wolverine. Two perfectly white side whiskers covered the sides of his face but there was no other sign of facial hair. His ears were large and pointy, and though he could not be described as muscular, he was definitely tall and well-built.

"May I help you?" the man said in a husky, deep, commanding voice.

"Uh, I'm looking for Mr. Grauewolfen."

"That'd be me. How can I be of assistance?" the man said, and though he had a light Germanic accent, he spoke perfect English.

"I am here for your daughter."

The man's face darkened immediately.

"You must be mistaken, sir. I don't have a daughter."

Nick slid his hand inside his pocket, taking a newspaper piece out. There was a picture on it, one of a fair young girl wearing a white dress. The colors had faded out and it seemed quite old. The man's face immediately darkened. Nick looked straight inside his eyes and right then the man woged into a Blutbad, with crimson red eyes and sharp fangs. The Wesen, realizing the man opposite him was a Grimm, panicked and morphed back into human before extending both hands and falling back inside his counter.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm not the Blutbad you think I am!"

Nick stepped back too, mildly shocked by the Wesen's reaction. Judging from this, he was probably dealing with a Wieder Blutbad rather than a wild one.

"I won't hurt you. I'm just here for Scarlet." Nick leaned closer to the counter but the man only kept shaking in fear while his pale skin had gone even paler. "I think she might be alive and in Portland." The man's eyes widened and a brow shot up in puzzlement.

"My daughter is alive?"

"I think she might be. But you have to tell me the whole story first…" Nick looked inside the man's eyes; he wasn't willing to speak. What is more the Blutbad seemed awfully uncomfortable in his presence. _If he won't talk to me there's someone he'll definitely talk to._

_Deeper inside the forest_

_2:57_

_A young, plump girl stepped out of the small cottage, surrounded by forest trees. There was a path ahead of her, almost hidden by the messy bushes and tree branches. _

"…_and remember, no wandering inside the forest!" The mother appeared from behind her, wearing a white apron, her hair caught up in a messy bun._

"_I won't mummy I promise," the girl shouldn't be more than ten years old. Her big, sparkly green eyes were bright as the sun and her mother was so proud of her daughter's chocolate brown locks. She looked so healthy and perfect in the dim rays that illuminated the dense forest. The girl laughed joyfully and started to jolt on the path ahead of her, while her mother remained close to the hut door, sniffing the air for danger. The mother's face suddenly switched from patience to concern as she entered her Woge –this of a wolf- and scanned the place for intruders. None in sight. Her daughter was safe._

_The girl walks cheerfully on the path, occasionally halting to pluck a scented flower from the ground. Her nose is sensitive; she is a wolf inside after all. And that same noise suddenly sniffs a different scent; sweet and tempting. The girl breaks her promise and leaves the safety of the path to trace the heavenly scent. She licks her cherry lips, feeling her little stomach complain; whatever it is, it smells sweet and yummy. She steps deeper and deeper inside the forest, but it seems trivial now; the only thing that matters is the scent. It leads her to another hut, one she has never seen before. Still licking her lips greedily, the little girl takes a step closer to the door. It opens without a single touch._

"_Welcome…" a husky voice. Someone is inside, whispering. "…we've been waiting for you. Come closer…don't be afraid…come to us." Fear paralyzes the girl but then again the smell is stronger inside the house. The girl is naïve, walks inside and browses for the owner. "My name is Zanep. Would you like a biscuit?" A woman approaches her. She's dressed fully in red, and even her lips are painted in a fiery red color as are her hair. She holds a basket full of biscuits close to the girl, who reaches out and takes a bite._

Scarlet opened her eyes. She was sweating and drowsy. The surface she had been laid upon was not as soft as a bed but not as hard as a table either. The room around her was dark and silent and smelt of opium. She lifted a hand to check; the dried blood had been cleansed from her nails, and her scars had disappeared. She touched her face to make sure she was in human form. _Positive._ Her head was aching horribly. All of sudden, someone appeared above her. Soft skin caressed her burning forehead. Scarlet made an effort to rise on her elbows.

"No. You woged for a long time. You need to rest." The woman –whose nails were painted a bright red color- pushed the weakened Wesen back down.

"I failed you Mistress…" Scarlet felt tears run down her eyes, lost in her ultimate misery.

"You did not kill the Grimm as I told you. But," the woman circled Scarlet's naked body, "You did a good job with the Blutbad. Soon he too will join us." The woman chuckled devilishly and then with a final loving touch on Scarlet's lips, exited the room as quietly as she had walked in. Scarlet stared back at the empty ceiling and then closed her eyes again, only to be drowned back inside her nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Carnival of Rust", Melanie Street_

_4:57_

Randolph Grauenwolfen was dusting off his collection of antique porcelain plates –an exhibit that would high likely remain on display until the day he died, the shop closed and the antiques got dumped in some museum basement. The doorbell was suddenly heard; someone had walked in. Randolph looked behind his shoulder; a tall man with short curly hair was browsing around the place. The shopkeeper wore his best smile and approached him casually.

"Good evening sir. How can I be of service?" he asked, while the man snapped back into reality.

"I…I'm a friend of Nick's. He said you weren't willing to talk to him so he thought maybe you'd talk to me." Monroe shrugged, still enchanted by the shop content.

"What makes him think that?" the man said, in a slightly threatening manner. Monroe turned his eyes back on him, eyes that became a crimson red as he rolled his head and woged. The other Blutbad sniffed the air cautiously, then woged as well. It took Randolph a considerably longer time to enter his Woge, however.

"I'm sorry, I don't do this very often," Randolph said when he turned human again.

"Me neither," came Monroe's reply –his eyes just couldn't help but wander around the rusty shop. "That's a nice place you have here," he complimented. The shopkeeper performed a slight bow.

"Thank you. Please, be my guest," he gestured to a small coffee table, abandoned in a shop corner. Two chairs were waiting for them. Monroe sat broadly while the other brought him a glass of water from a small sink below the counter. "I am sorry not to offer you a hot beverage. I'm afraid I ran out of tea. I'm a big fan," the older Blutbad said as he too took a sit opposite his younger. Monroe took a sip of water and straightened his coat.

"Never mind. I am here for Scarlet." He said, eyeing the other expectantly. Randolph sighed and turned his pale eyes on the ground.

"Scarlet." He repeated in a much more depressing tone.

"Listen," Monroe said, sensing his discomfort, "I know it's hard for you to recall stuff like that. But if Nick doesn't learn the truth there's no hope for the girl," he said, leaning forward and placing a palm on the other's shoulder. Randolph was so relaxed and calm a Blutbad that Monroe did not feel like he was slipping out of control around him. In fact his temper had some sort of healing effect on him; Monroe felt comfortable next to the older Blutbad. Randolph sighed again but this time he smiled weakly as well. He then stood up and headed to his counter, below which was placed a photo album. Withdrawing the heavy book, Randolph returned to his seat and opened it, holding it so that Monroe could see inside.

The first page was full of pictures in a camping site and portrayed two young adults in several positions and slight changes of scenery.

"Me and my wife, Anna." The woman bared a striking similarity to Scarlet as Monroe remembered her; the same eyes, same smile, same hair and skin. Scarlet was only a little skinnier and paler than her mother. Randolph turned page. "Our children, Scarlet and Jonathan," a plump little girl and a pre-adolescent boy were illustrated playing in several positions, all set in the same leafy garden. A big, hairy black dog was also in almost every photo with them. One that Monroe particularly liked showed a really young Scarlet riding the dog, holding on from its back hair. "That's Alfred, our family pet. The kids loved him to death. The three of them used to have a really strong bond." The next page was full of newspaper cuts, documents and forms. "My wife disappeared twenty seven years ago. Parts of her were found around our cottage." Randolph turned page, this one showing photos of human parts in plastic bags and yellow tapes around a small rural house proclaiming it as a crime scene. Monroe's face darkened. "Scarlet used to run off in the forest at that time. Jonathan had fanged out for the first time and was constantly running off so she would follow him, though young. She wasn't afraid. She knew it was normal. She could understand what she was. I always sent Alfred along to protect her, however." A small tear ran down Randolph's cheek. Monroe knitted his eyebrows. "One day Jonathan came home alone. I could never forgive him for losing her like that." Randolph wiped the tear hastily, afraid he'd look weak in the eyes of the other. Monroe frowned.

"Is Jonathan here?" he said and by here he meant "alive", just didn't want to take it that far.

"Jonathan runs a wild animal care center. He never stopped looking for his sister, never stopped feeling responsible for the loss. But soon we found out it wasn't his fault; an enchantress called Zanep was also lurking inside the forest."

"An enchantress? You mean a Hexenbiest?"

"Worse. I mean a Narbig."

"Narbig are pretty harmless, man."

"So you think. Get too close to one and the smell will intoxicate you!"

_Just like the biscuits…_ Monroe thought.

"We could never track down Zanep. I…I was too much of a coward to. Now I'm too old to either way."

Monroe was starting to think he'd heard all there was to hear when a certain photo caught his eye.

"Cool Santa suit!"

Randolph looked down to where he was pointing. "Thank you…Scarlet loved it." The Blutbad looked ready to burst in tears.

"Look, why don't you calm down, go get some tea and phone Nick afterwards?" Monroe said, feeling uncomfortable when the older Wesen looked so depressed. There was noise from the front door. Both Blutbaden turned their heads towards the entrance; there was no one there.

"The wind does that sometimes. And I cannot trust the Grimm. It is people like him who have been beheading our race for ages. I am surprised you agree to serve him."

"I'm kind of disagreeable on that part."

"Even if he is different, my ancestors would dread me if I did."

"Fine," Monroe got on his feet and shrugged. "I know I tried."

Randolph escorted him to the exit, where Monroe turned around to greet him. He then walked out of the wooden door.

"Mr. Monroe?" the Blutbad turned around on heel. "Thank you for helping me. And on behalf of my daughter as well." Monroe nodded and turned around, disappearing into the misty afternoon. Randolph shut the store door softly.

"Who was that?" a heavy male voice was heard from behind him. Randolph jumped up.

"Jonathan! You scared me." He touched his chest where his heart was with a palm.

"I am sorry. What was he talking about?" the younger Blutbad pointed outside.

"They're investigating your sister's case." Jonathan growled. He had black hair, the same as his dad –though his side whiskers were not white yet- but dark eyes that came in total contrast with his father's.

"After twenty years?" he barked –and it did sound like a real bark. "Why?"

"I don't have a clue."

"There's a Grimm in town?" Jonathan asked in a threatening manner. His father merely knitted his brows –the son was much taller (even though Randolph was above average height as well) and extremely well-built. His face had wild characteristics that made him look like he had a wolf nose.

"That's none of your business." The father replied, sensing his son's aggressive temper.

"That cop that came by earlier?"

"How do you know?"

"I picked up his scent."

"Stop doing that. There's something called civilization, you probably don't have it up in the mountains where you live, but here we do honour it greatly." Randolph said, slightly pissed off.

"Civilization or rules the weaker humans made up to protect themselves from us. Pathetic rules, actually. Rules that underestimate us and some of us, like you, choose to compromise and live by them, even though they don't have to." Jonathan stormed for the door. "I am sorry but I am not a fool. Maybe I'm not the son you deserve after all," he slammed the door behind him.

"That kid's going to get me into trouble," Randolph said, rubbing his forehead.

_Deeper inside the woods_

_6:36_

Brushing her fiery red hair with a soft comb, Zanep admired her crimson beauty in the mirror; pale white skin, almost transparent eyes, lips painted the color of blood, red hair and a silk hood that in other times covered her slim characteristics. There was something wickedly elegant about her; maybe her long fingers with crimson nails or her spotless skin –no scar would dare ruin its ultimate perfection.

Another shadow appeared on the mirror behind her; the man caught the Narbig up with one arm and lifted her in mid-air.

"I've had enough of you." Renard had to use all his self control to resist killing her. Zanep smiled weakly –pearly white teeth below her bloody lips.

"Of all the men I've encountered, Sean, no one was as hot-blooded as you."

Her breath filled his nostrils with an unbearably sweet scent. _It's happening, _Renard thought but did not panic. He was much stronger than a Narbig. At least he was the last time the two of them had met.

"I had warned you to keep your pets for yourself." He said, squeezing her neck. The woman did not stop smiling, however, though red highlights had appeared on her pale cheeks.

"It was self-defence. But enough of me," she bit her lip forcefully and drops of blood ran down the sides of her mouth. The Hexenbiest automatically let go or he would inhale her intoxicating scent. "How's that golden girl of yours? Andalind isn't it?" Zanep caressed her sore neck. The color disappeared from her sickly cheeks.

"That's none of yours…"

"Don't you think it's high time you got your staff updated?" she neared him casually, with blood dripping from her lower jaw and onto her snowy neck.

"I don't do business with the Halfblooded."

"Calling people names is rude. And you're not that different, after all..."

"That belongs to the past."

"But you miss it so much don't you," she caressed his cheek, a touch that could shake even the coldest heart. The scent of fresh blood hit him in the head and Zanep leaned forward, pushing his lips open with hers and letting him taste the crimson fluid that would make him hers forever…The last moment Renard regained his self-control. Blood binding works harder on those who are aware of the consequences. And it rarely works on Grimm.

"I'll kill you." So straightforward a threat and it still couldn't move the insolent woman, whose eyes were fixed on her prize; another Halfblooded for her collection of hybrids. Sean was the closest thing to a Narbig one could find in the Wesen world; a bastard, a hybrid. Those were all things that described a Narbig perfectly. Their only difference was he could woge, she couldn't.

"I'll own you." Came the reply and Zanep's confidence did not fade away, even when the Captain pushed her forcefully on the floor, then stood above her. "You always liked it rough," Zanep growled, brushing some hair away.

"This is my last warning; Stay out of my way. I will not repeat myself."

And with that he turned around on heel and started to walk towards the door, while Zanep sat up and dusted her long, crimson gown off.

"Oh and before I forget," Renard turned around, still holding the door knob, "You are no longer under my protection. You might want to watch out for The Pack now." Renard left with a triumphant smile on his face, but his heart was still racing from the fear and aching with nostalgia.

_Animal Control Department, Central Precinct Justice Center_

_6:45_

Inside a steel cage –the largest size available, Alf was resting patiently, his enormous head laid between his huge paws –each with claws so sharp they could easily tear through the human flesh and expose the guts. He had been away from the spells for such a long time, their effect on him had worn off. His mind could make certain connections now; he was certainly smart for a wolf. What he missed the most was the warmth of his pack's companionship, the lack of which drove him more desperate to return to it by the minute. The officers in his department had begun to like him and sympathize with him. Plus, he was a huge pain for them, since he consumed endless amounts of dog food every day –direwolves eat more than the average wolf that eats more than the average dog. So the officers had begun to make calls and search for his owner, now he had escaped death. The owner never returned these calls however, and so adoption seemed like the only reasonable solution.

So sitting in his icky, miserable prison he was, when a howl was heard from the open window. The wolf jumped up –hitting his head on the cage ceiling and yelping. His huge ears were like antennas that could pick noises even from outside the building and this familiar howling pierced his head and planted one and only desire in his heart; to rejoin his pack. Infuriated by his wild instincts, the wolf pushed the cell door forcefully with his shoulder. Again and again and again until the locker collapsed. A sleeping officer was awakened by the noise and drowsily headed to the hall where all animals were caged. Dogs were barking, cats scratching their nails against the steel, and a bear that had recently escaped the zoo could be heard growling from her isolated cell. A goat –particularly smelly- was kicking and crying out. The officer walked forth only to witness Alf's cage upside down and the enormous direwolf growling at him lethally. Long fangs were exposed and the expression in his eyes was nothing but dangerous.

"Wow…take it easy…doggy…" the officer startled. He didn't have a whip, neither a gun with him –they rarely needed it. Wild with desire, Alf dashed toward him, pushed him unarmed on the ground but did not finish him off; instead he turned away and dashed for the exit. With the same force and determination he jumped down two stairs at a time and ran for the exit. Little did he care about the women screaming, grown men jumping and crying in fear, or the whole Animal Control Department running after him. And he was certainly indifferent towards the alarm ringing like crazy. Alf stormed through the door, pushing Captain Renard on the ground, then continued to dash for some bushes. The Captain, along with some officers from the Animal Control ran behind him. On the pavement, in front of the bushes, an abnormally tall man was kneeled in front of the black wolf, kissing the animal's cheekbones and caressing the long, messy fur.

"Move away from the dog, sir," an officer begun but Renard stopped him.

"Are you the animal's owner?" Renard asked expectantly –though he had meant to say "beast's" but thought it too far fetched. The man raised his head and fixed his dark eyes inside Renard's.

"Yes."

"Have a good night sir." Renard smiled politely and walked away, followed by the two startled officers.

"Alf…you and I will get our revenge boy…tonight."

Jonathan produced a low howl. Behind the bushes, five other Blutbaden –one of them was missing an eye- arose.

"Welcome home, chief," one of them said and Alf greeted his long lost pack.

_Marie's Trailer, Forest Hills Storage_

_7:00_

"_The Narbig, whose deadliest enemy is a Grimm for only a Grimm can resist the venom in its blood._

…_with pins and daggers she forced herself to bleed and what seemed like suicide was in fact self-defence because the monster kneeled before her and called her mistress._

…_They stood in a circle, spiting and breathing loudly as they vexed the poor wolf who was tied with straps and had no escape._

…_and he approached me and said the following "If you want to kill me kindly try, but those who served me shall do away with you." And I realized he had created a shield of servants who could not escape his presence. But my fury grew as I stabbed him and the beasts all collapsed and hallucinated, some morphed back to humans and others not, for without his blood I know now the spell is undone."_

Nick slid the cover shut softly, dusting it off as he did. He then reached inside his pocket and withdrew his phone, dialling his home number.

"Hello?"

"Honey it's me. Look, I'm really, really, really sorry but I have to…"

"I know…work late on a case. Is this still going on?"

"Yes, but I've a feeling we're real close now. I promise I'll make it up to you…"

_Nick and Juliette's House_

_8:37_

"It's ok."

Juliette placed the phone back in its place, feeling depressed as ever. This "case" had been keeping Nick busy a good many nights in a row and she just wanted to spend a little quality time with him. Heading for the kitchen, her eye caught a movement out of the window. She leaned closer only to realize someone was watching her from behind the bushes. Without losing another minute she dashed for the door, storming outside.

"Who is there?" she yelled. No answer. The night breeze was cold. "That's suspicious." She mumbled while walking back inside.

Behind the bushes eleven red eyes were watching her carefully.

"Do you think it's her?" a husky voice whispers.

"No." A deep, male one replies.

"How do you know?"

"That's not what a Grimm smells like."

"_Carnival of Rust", Melanie Street_

_9:47_

Randolph Grauenwolfen was securing his storefront when Burckhardt's car arrived few feet away from him. The Wieder Blutbad watched as the Grimm walked out of his car, shutting the door noisily behind him. The locket almost slipped from his hand; he was not used to the presence of such a creature as a Grimm so close to him. Fear paralyzed his feet; Nick's body language seemed extremely aggressive.

"I suppose you're here for the truth." Randolph mumbled hesitantly as Nick positioned himself opposite the shopkeeper.

"Yes. I need you to tell me all you know about Scarlet's disappearance." The Grimm crossed his arms around his torso. Randolph smirked weakly.

"It was not a disappearance. My daughter was abducted by the Enchantress Zanep who lives deep inside the woods and hides her face behind a red hood."

"Is Zanep a Blutbad as well?"

Randolph shook his head and his calm expression switched to something Nick perceived as horror. "Zanep…is a Narbig."

"You're afraid of her?"

"She gathers creatures and submits them to her will. There's nothing you can do to escape. If you get too close you're hers. And I mean forever." Randolph's steel cold expression switched to puzzlement. "Did you just get the books today or what?"

"I…" Nick prepared to defend himself. Not even Monroe could warn him about Zanep; obviously no one but the victims knew about her existence. _Forget it man I'm not keeping a Narbig here! _But even Monroe had been prejudiced against Scarlet –even though she wasn't a real Narbig. So they had a bad reputation but no one knew just how dangerous they could be for other Wesen. No one but those who had lost a loved one or themselves. "I think I know where your daughter might be."

"…and you'll go save her?"

"I…I'll see what I can do."

The Blutbad performed a silent "Ah.." then lowered his head and seemed considerably depressed.

"Don't worry," Nick felt the urge to consol him. He could sympathize. "She'll be fine."

_Monroe's House_

_10:35_

_Dressed in the colors of blood she giggles and laughs. Her warm brown hair dance in the morning breeze, petals slip through her plump fingers, hot chocolate stains her pink cheeks. The chubby girl dances in the morning mist and her giggles echoed inside his head. _

_But all of sudden, the hair disappear and she's bold, what slips through her fingers is not petals but knives, and the stains on her cheek are dried blood. And she keeps dancing, like the ballerina in a music box to a music haunted as she is. And suddenly it's not morning, but midnight and there's no mist but thick fog that hides her. _

_He sees himself and he's running to help her, all his strength flows down to his feet but she's still too far away…so far away…_

"_Help me."_

_A female voice. Wolves howl altogether in a symphony of the night._

"_Help me. Please. Help me."_

_The laughter turns into screams and the screams into shrieks._

Monroe jerked so bad in his sleep that he almost fell off the bed. A sweet, familiar scent filled his nostrils; the biscuits.

"Holly crap," he said, covering his nose. He then dashed to the hallway, where the scent was coming from. In front of his shut door there was a bowl; a red bowl. Inside it a dozen biscuits were placed; same as the one's Scarlet had made for him. The scent pierced through his palm and drove him insane. There was this insatiable desire to reach out and pick one of them up. But then again he knew the consequences, he knew how he had to resist. "Man..." he lifted the bowl up with one hand, covering his nose with the other and then strived to turn the door handle and open it. As he took the bowl out, however –shaking in his pyjamas because the air was freezing cold- he noticed a small note folded carefully where the bowl had been placed.

_Help me. In the forest._

Monroe froze in his spot. The handwriting was unfamiliar but he could easily guess whom it belonged to. The scent of the enchanting biscuits still lingered in the air and intoxicated him more by the minute, but his focus had been distracted now; slowly turning around he saw her behind him, hiding inside the thick bushes. Her red coat was waving in the night breeze and hair was let down. Red coat. Red. The scent suffocated his logic; the only thing he could make out now was the color. Red. Before he knew it, Monroe was running towards her.

_Deeper inside the woods_

_11:45_

The power of his feet was no match for hers. After an exhausting run through the dense forest –jumping over collapsed logs and dodging the branches- Monroe caught up with his prey, tossing her hopeless in the ground with a push. A short halt made him regain his conscience; with every breath the scent of the biscuits faded away and so did his desire to devour her. Scarlet rolled over, showing her bruised face to him. Monroe blinked, unable to believe what he had just done.

"I…I am so sorry, you've no idea…" he begun, too embarrassed to look her in the eye. But before he could continue his apology she was back on her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his. There was a perfect taste on them; metallic but sweet, poisonous but heavenly, intoxicating. Monroe had never tasted Narbig blood and had no idea how even a little drop can get you hooked –and Scarlet had made sure to rub a good quantity of Zanep's blood on her lips. But the Blutbad could still think and react, at least he wanted to react and push her off. When he swallowed the fruity liquid, however, his mind cleared of all thoughts but one; to have more. Scarlet rubbed her nose against his, pushing on his chest to lay him on ground. Monroe loosened his defence and collapsed immediately. Next minute she was on top of him, licking his lips and scratching his chest with ten sharp claws. The Blutbad wanted to escape her tight hold, but not run away; he was lustful. Scarlet bit on his lower lip and he let out a growl as his face morphed involuntarily. She kissed on his neck, licking all the way from collarbone to jaw. Monroe closed his eyes; the numbness, the warmth, the spell made him drugged and vulnerable. Seeing he had relaxed, with slow but steady moves, the woman reached inside her coat and slowly withdrew a syringe, filled with transparent fluid. When she stopped Monroe had a second to regain his control and notice what she was holding above him. A sharp pain in the chest and everything had blacked out.

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far! **

**This is actually a short prequel to a larger fic I'm working on (Untitled at the time)**

**Remember to check out the fanart on deviantArt and please leave a review on your way out!**

**Have a nice reading**

**-Name**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_ This story is currently on __**HIATUS.**_

_ Don't worry though, I will pick it up sooner or later. Stay tuned for updates and leave a review/message to poke me -I tend to get motivated by that, actually._

_ The main OCs and canons of this story also appear here:_

_(enter fanfiction . net)topic/105865/58065529/1/RP-Thread_

_ See you soon ;)_

_~N_


End file.
